1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid ejection head configured to eject a liquid, there is given an ink jet recording head that performs recording by ejecting ink onto a recording medium. An ink jet recording apparatus including an ink jet recording head performs recording onto a recording medium in a state in which the ink jet recording head and the recording medium are brought close to each other, and hence ejected ink may splash back to adhere to an ejection orifice surface of the ink jet recoding head. Further, in the case where the ink remains on the ejection orifice so as to have high viscosity or where fibers, dust, and the like of the recording medium adhere to the ejection orifice surface, the ejection orifice may be clogged. In this case, the ejection pressure of the ink decreases, and hence the ink adheres to the ejection orifice surface. When the ink adheres to the ejection orifice surface, the ink is transferred onto the recording medium so as to degrade recording quality. In order to solve this problem, the ejection orifice surface of the ink jet recording head is wiped with a blade.
When the number of times of blade wiping of the ink jet recording head increases, the ejection orifice surface is worn away. In particular, in the case where an end portion of the ejection orifice in which a meniscus of the ink is formed is degraded to change the shape of the ejection orifice, it becomes difficult to eject the ink stably. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H04-234665, the protection of an ejection orifice is enhanced by bonding a metal plate having a hole corresponding to the ejection orifice to a substrate surface having the ejection orifice so as to set the substrate surface at a lower position with respect to a periphery through use of a level difference.